Their Relationship
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: Hibari loves both of them, but why did he choose him? Beginning 6918, End D18. Warnings: Yaoi, rated just in case, coarse language, viewer discretion is advised.


**Yo! I'm back! This is another oneshot, it is based off of **_**The**__**Sims3**_**. The man in my sims' relationship was really abusive to his wife and kids/step kids. I got really inspired by it, so here I am writing about it. I need 1 more review now. -Screams in excitement-**

**I do not own KHR or **_**The Sims3**_

**Warnings: Talk of sex, violence, coarse language. Viewer Discretion is advised.**

_Their relationship was abusive. That's all there was to it. Hibari loved Mukuro, but Mukuro obviously didn't love the skylark back. The pineapple had fought with Dino about the prefect. Hibari had feelings for both of them, but he chose Mukuro because he wasn't clumsy without his men. Hibari wanted to take it slow, but Mukuro had other ideas. The man sexually and physically abused the prefect, but the latter's love for the pineapple kept him from breaking up with him. Within the first month of their relationship, Hibari was pregnant. _

Hibari pulled the young children closer behind him, shielding them from their father.

"Kufufufu. So, Kyoya, trying to hide the brats again? It's not going to work"

"Daddy, I'm scawed. Papa is being weally scawy again!" The 3 year-old, black haired girl told her daddy.

"It's ok my little carnivore, daddy will save you." Hibari told the terrified child.

"But, daddy, papa beat you up last time this happened." The 10 year-old, blue haired boy cut in.

"I know. But it won't happen again. Nazu, protect your sister." Hibari told the child. Nazu nodded and got out his tonfas.

"Yuki, you should be ready to fight too." Hibari said. His daughter nodded and pulled out a three pronged spear.

Hibari whipped out his tonfas and charged at the other man. They clashed in movements even their keen-eyed children couldn't keep track of. But near the end, Hibari was on the ground with Mukuro sitting on his chest, bashing the skylark's face with his own tonfa. Yuki and Nazu were trying to find Hibari's phone when Mukuro had finished with Hibari. He got off of the chest of the skylark and walked over to the kids, just as Yuki found the phone. Nazu stepped in front of her and told her run and that he would deal with it. She listened and hid in a corner where no one could hear or see her. She started going through Hibari's phone and found a text that Dino had sent sometime during the fight.

It read: 'Kyoya, I'm in Namimori for the next week. Call me if you want to see me! 3'.

She quickly hit the dial button beside his number and held the phone to her ear. She was relieved when Dino picked up.

"Oh, hello, Kyoya!" Dino yelled out.

"Shh, I'm not daddy." Yuki whispered.

"Hmm? What? Oh, you must be Yuki!"

"Yeah, you'we Dino, wight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Papa is beating up daddy. I need help."

"What!?" Dino shouted.

"Yeah, Nazu is twying to beat him up, but he won't last long."

"Ok, Yuki, where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Ok. I'll be there soon, ok?"

"Ok, thank you, Dino." She whispered before hanging up. Mukuro walked around the corner and Yuki gasped at the amount of blood covering her papa.

"P-Papa? W-What d-did you d-do to N-Nazu?" She stuttered as he stared at her evilly.

"Kufufufu. I only stabbed him a few times, but he probably won't live."

Yuki almost started crying, but she knew that she had to be strong for her daddy and Nazu. She pulled her spear out and charged her papa, stabbing him in the leg. He grunted before growling.

"You little brat!" He went to stab at her, but she disappeared into indigo as his spear touched her.

"Ok, where did you learn illusions?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Daddy." She said before appearing in front of him. He stabbed again, but he missed because of the mist. She multiplied, and soon the whole room was filled with little blue eyed girls. He stabbed all of them, until he came down to the last one. He was about to end her life, when a snap was heard. He turned to see the Cavallone don.

"Kufufufu how did you find out?"

"Let me just say that a birdie told me." Dino said before hitting Mukuro with his whip.

"It was her wasn't it? I'm going to kill her after I'm done with you."

"You'll never do this again, Mukuro!" Dino yelled, attacking the man with more determination. In about five minutes Dino was landing the last hit. Mukuro's last words were:

"You can have the skylark, you son of a bitch."

Dino put his whip away once he knew that Mukuro was no longer living. He ran over to Yuki, who was traumatized by the scene.

"It's going to be ok now, Yuki." He picked her up in his arms, one arm under her bottom, the other one on her back.

"I found the other child, and I killed Mukuro!" He yelled to the medics and Romario.

He walked other there to see how Kyoya was doing. He was awake, but he was in terrible shape.

"Daddy!" Yuki yelled out to her father. Hibari smiled, he was relieved to know that at least one of his kids was alright. Dino smiled down at Hibari, before Yuki asked

"Where's Nazu?"

Dino and Hibari stopped smiling and Dino whispered to Hibari

"Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to?"

"Please, tell her. I can't."

Dino nodded in understanding.

"Yuki, when people die, they go to hell, or heaven. Nazu is….. gone to heaven."

"What?" She asked, in shock. Dino nodded. She burst out into tears and clutched Dino's shirt.

"Is papa going to be there to huwt him?" She asked, voice shaking.

"No, your papa went to hell."

Her crying slowed to only soft whimpers as Dino held her.

"Ok. I don't want papa to huwt him when he's thewe. He can be thewe fow as long as he wants, but I don't want papa to huwt him anymowe." She said maturely.

Hibari gestured for Dino to put Yuki down on the stretcher, beside him. Dino complied, and watched as she snuggled up to the skylark's waist. Hibari then asked her something that Dino couldn't hear. All he knew was that her response was an immediate 'Yeah!' the prefect whispered something else to her, she sat there, listening and nodding, before she crawled towards Dino on the small stretcher.

"Dino, will you be my new papa?"

Dino looked at his love, Kyoya, noticing the pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes, I would be glad to be your new papa."

_**The End**_

**A/N: There you go! I need 1 more review now! Please review this story. We are so close to announcing the winner!**


End file.
